1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for recovering shale oil from subterranean formations containing oil shale; and more particularly, to a process involving in situ oil shale retorting, above ground oil shale retorting, and disposal of spent oil shale.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The presence of large deposits of oil shale in the semi-arid high plateau region of the Western United States has given rise to extensive efforts to develop methods for recovering shale oil from kerogen in the oil shale deposits. It should be noted that the term "oil shale" as used in the industry is in fact a misnomer; it is neither shale, nor does it contain oil. It is a sedimentary formation comprising marlstone deposit with layers containing an organic polymer called "kerogen", which upon heating decomposes to produce liquid and gaseous products. It is the formation containing kerogen that is called "oil shale" herein, and the liquid hydrocarbon product is called "shale oil".
A number of methods have been proposed for processing oil shale which involve either first mining the kerogen-bearing shale and processing the shale at the ground surface, or processing the shale in situ. The latter approach is preferable from the standpoint of environmental impact, since the treated shale remains in place, reducing the chance of surface contamination and the requirement for disposal of solid wastes.
The recovery of liquid and gaseous products from oil shale deposits have been described in several patents, such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,661,423; 4,043,595; 4,043,596; 4,043,597; 4,043,598; and 4,192,554, which are incorporated herein by this reference. These patents describe in situ recovery of liquid and gaseous hydrocarbon materials from a subterranean formation containing oil shale, wherein such formation is explosively expanded for forming a fragmented permeable mass of formation particles containing oil shale within the formation, referred to herein as an in situ oil shale retort. Retorting gases are passed through the fragmented mass to convert kerogen contained in the oil shale to liquid and gaseous products, thereby producing retorted oil shale. One method of supplying hot retorting gases used for converting kerogen contained in the oil shale, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,661,423, includes establishing a combustion zone in the retort and introducing an oxygen-supplying retort inlet mixture into the retort to advance the combustion zone through the fragmented mass. In the combustion zone, oxygen from the retort inlet mixture is depleted by reaction with hot carbonaceous material to produce heat, combustion gas, and combusted oil shale. By continued introduction of the retort inlet mixture into the fragmented mass, the combustion zone is advanced through the fragmented mass in the retort.
The combustion gas and the portion of the retort inlet mixture that does not take part in the combustion process pass through the fragmented mass on the advancing side of the combustion zone to heat the oil shale in a retorting zone to a temperature sufficient to produce kerogen decomposition, called "retorting". Such decomposition in the oil shale produces gaseous and liquid products, and a residual solid carbonaceous material.
The liquid products and the gaseous products are cooled by the cooler oil shale fragments in the retort on the advancing side of the retorting zone. The liquid hydrocarbon products, together with water produced in or added to the retort, collect at the bottom of the retort and are withdrawn. An off gas is also withdrawn from the bottom of the retort. Such off gas can include carbon dioxide generated in the combustion zone, gaseous products produced in the retorting zone, carbon dioxide from carbonate decomposition, and any gaseous retort inlet mixture that does not take part in the combustion process. The products of retorting are referred to herein as liquid and gaseous products.
The disposal of spent oil shale from above ground processing presents severe environmental problems. It has been calculated that the waste from a one million barrel per day surface retorting operation would be approximately 1.3 million tons of spent oil shale per day, or approximately 1/2 billion tons of spent oil shale per year. This estimate of 1.3 million tons of spent oil shale per day is for production of oil which would be approximately 5% of our national requirement by the year 2000.
Spent oil shale is alkaline, toxic to vegetation, and unattractive when dumped above ground. It is therefore desirable to reduce the waste from above ground oil shale retorting and to minimize the leaching of toxic chemicals from spent oil shale.
There is a need to provide an economical system for disposing of large volumes of spent oil shale located above ground. A substantial amount of energy can be consumed in disposing of such large volumes of spent shale, and it would be desirable to provide a disposal system that recovers at least a portion of this energy in usable form.